Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer
by Mery-Alice Gilbert
Summary: Drago Malefoy était dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, à bout de nerfs, à bout de patience, à bout de tout, probablement au bout de sa vie également mais cela, il devait le mettre de côté pour l'instant. Texte Finaliste du concours Short Edition 2017 - Dramione


**Coucou tout le monde !**

 **Enfin, je me décide à reposter les OS que j'avais supprimé par (une bête) erreur.**

 **Je commence avec celui-ci, les autres suivront :)**

 **Il s'agit de l'OS avec lequel j'ai participé au concours HP de Short Edition.**

 **Bisous à tous et à toutes !**

* * *

 **Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer**

Drago Malefoy était dans une chambre de Sainte-Mangouste, à bout de nerfs, à bout de patience, à bout de tout, probablement au bout de sa vie également mais cela, il devait le mettre de côté pour l'instant. Il avait passé les derniers mois à faire preuve de courage et d'endurance, il n'allait pas flancher maintenant, si près de la fin.

Il s'approcha du lit, au milieu de la pièce et caressa le visage de la jeune femme qui y reposait, inconsciente. Si belle, même dans son état agonisant.

Comment avait-il pu nier cette beauté pendant toutes ses jeunes années ? Cela restait un mystère. Il l'avait haïe sincèrement, il l'avait méprisée et un jour, un beau jour, tout avait changé. Bien sûr, la fin de la guerre, la fin de la terreur avaient ébranlé ses convictions mais le plus gros changement s'était manifesté la première fois qu'il avait revu Hermione Granger.

Vu que les seules choses qu'il avait à son encontre ne tenaient plus debout, il avait vu son intelligence, son empathie, sa beauté lorsqu'elle souriait. Il avait fait ce que tout Malefoy se devait de faire lorsqu'il désirait quelque chose ou quelqu'un en l'occurrence, c'est-à-dire : Conquérir.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas été aisé. Sa lionne ne lui était pas tombée dans les bras en cinq minutes trente comme d'autres l'auraient fait. Non, cela avait été long, laborieux et parfois désespérant mais il avait su lui prouver son amour en persévérant et en faisant preuve de beaucoup de patience, ce qui n'était pourtant pas sa principale qualité.

C'est comme ça que trois ans après la fin de la guerre, Hermione Granger devint Hermione Malefoy. Oh, pas mal de personnes avaient jasé à l'annonce de leur relation et encore plus à l'annonce de leur mariage, que ce soit du côté de la jeune femme ou du sien. Mais leur amour avait été plus fort que tout ça.

Son père avait menacé de le déshériter, mais du fond de sa cellule à Azkaban, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose. De plus, Drago avait eu le soutien de sa mère, celui de son père ne lui était donc pas nécessaire. A vrai dire, même si sa mère avait été contre, cela n'aurait rien changé non plus. Son amour pour Hermione était sans limite et peut-être était-ce parce que Narcissa l'avait deviné qu'elle l'avait soutenu. Peut-être avait-elle vu que face à un ultimatum, il choisirait son amour pour la née-moldue plutôt que sa propre mère. Même si c'était là les raisons du soutien de sa mère, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Pour Hermione, elle avait perdu le soutien de presque tous les Weasley, hormis la Weaslette et les parents rouquins. Elle avait été peinée de perdre ceux qu'elle avait considéré comme des frères mais cela ne l'avait pas arrêtée, après tout, elle avait toujours son meilleur ami, son frère, Harry. Lui s'était contenté de lui demander si elle était sûr d'elle et si elle était heureuse. La réponse affirmative de la jeune femme suffit au Survivant qui lui apporta son soutien sans faille, comme elle, elle l'avait soutenu dans les pires moments.

Le mariage ne fut donc pas bondé d'invités mais les vrais amis, la vraie famille était là. Hermione avait pleuré l'absence de ses parents, à qui elle n'avait pas réussi à rendre les souvenirs qu'elle avait effacés mais elle les savait heureux malgré tout et cela lui suffisait. Ils seraient tous heureux mais séparés, cela était mieux que des parents morts, c'était dur mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait se dire afin de relativiser.

Pendant deux ans les jeunes mariés avaient connu un bonheur sans nuages. Tout changea lorsque Drago parvint à convaincre Hermione de fonder une famille. La jeune femme voulait attendre encore quelques années, profiter de la vie à deux mais surtout, pour s'occuper de sa carrière, le jeune blond n'avait pas été dupe.

Mais il la connaissait et ne s'était pas offusqué de son envie d'avoir une belle carrière. Il avait simplement employé son temps à la convaincre qu'un enfant n'était pas incompatible avec son travail et il avait réussi, au bout de trois ans de mariage, la jeune femme jeta sa potion contraceptive, finalement heureuse de s'être laissée convaincre.

Les mois passèrent et si au début, le jeune homme avait tenté de rassurer son épouse en lui disant que ça n'avait rien d'anormal, que parfois, mettre un enfant en route prenait du temps… Il arriva un moment où même lui se posa des questions. Deux ans, c'était tout de même long. Alors, pour se rassurer, il proposa à Hermione de consulter pour déterminer si l'un ou l'autre avait des ennuis à ce niveau-là. C'est à l'annonce des résultats que tout bascula.

Non seulement Hermione ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants en raison de lésions mal soignées, probablement liées à tous les chocs que la jeune femme avait subis lors de ses affrontements mais en plus, les tests avaient révélé autre chose.

Hermione souffrait d'une maladie orpheline et si elle se portait comme un charme à l'heure actuelle, demain, peut-être que ce ne serait plus le cas. Qui dit maladie orpheline disait aucun traitement pour espérer une guérison. Il n'y avait rien à faire et Drago, bien qu'il mît quelques semaines à l'admettre, dû se rendre à l'évidence, sa femme allait mourir et il ne pourrait rien faire pour changer ça.

Hermione Malefoy, anciennement Hermione Granger, qui avait survécu à des combats contre nombre de mangemorts, qui avait aidé à la chute de Lord Voldemort, l'héroïne de guerre, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération allait mourir d'une maladie inconnue.

S'il avait été d'humeur, il aurait pu rire de la situation en se disant que le destin s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Lui faire connaître l'amour pour l'en priver aussi vite. Le destin se foutait tout autant d'elle. Lui imposer toutes ces épreuves qu'elle avait traversées en survivant comme l'admirable sorcière talentueuse qu'elle était pour au final la condamner de la sorte… Oui, il aurait pu en rire mais cela l'anéantissait de l'intérieur.

Ils étaient repartis de l'hôpital, silencieux et Drago avait passé les semaines qui suivirent à chercher une piste dans le monde entier, sans rien trouver. Lorsqu'il se rendit à l'évidence, il retourna près de son épouse qui ne lui fit aucun reproche sur son absence quasi constante depuis l'annonce de sa maladie.

Elle ne lui demanda pas non plus où il avait été, ça n'avait aucune importance, ce qu'il avait fait ? Pas besoin de le lui demander, elle le savait déjà, comme elle avait su qu'il allait revenir une fois rendu à l'évidence.

Il ne pleura pas, devant elle en tout cas, préférant lui épargner des larmes qui ajouteraient à son désarroi, qu'elle aussi cachait devant lui. Au fond, ils savaient que l'autre souffrait mais ils savaient aussi qu'ils ne pourraient rien y changer, alors ils se souriaient et faisaient comme si rien n'avait changé.

A ça près que l'un et l'autre, sans même se concerter, arrêtèrent de travailler afin de passer tout leur temps ensemble. Ils faisaient comme si de rien était, ne parlait jamais de la maladie d'Hermione ni de l'épée de Damoclès sur leur tête. Il n'y avait qu'au réveil que les choses étaient différentes. Drago se réveillait chaque matin avec l'appréhension de ne pas voir son épouse se réveiller mais il soufflait de soulagement lorsque celle-ci ouvrait les yeux et lui adressait un sourire.

Il n'y a qu'un jour où Hermione, n'y tenant plus, aborda le sujet tabou de son décès ou du moins, sur ce que ferait son mari après celui-ci.

\- Tu essaieras d'être heureux ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient allongés dans leur lit.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'il puisse être heureux sans elle ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te laisses mourir. Je veux que tu essaies d'aller de l'avant, pourquoi pas retomber amoureux et refaire ta vie. Avoir les enfants que tu voulais tant…

\- Bien sûr Hermione, je te mets en boîte et de suite après, je m'attèlerai à te remplacer et à assurer une descendance, lâcha froidement Drago.

Les yeux de sa belle se remplirent de larmes et il regretta tout de suite de s'être laissé emporter par les espérances ridicules de son épouse. Elle était mourante, elle s'inquiétait pour lui et il se devait de la rassurer, pas de l'accabler.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour, dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Cette fois elle éclata en sanglots et passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas te laisser… avoua-t-elle.

\- Je sais chérie mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix malheureusement.

\- Je voudrais être sûre que tu t'en sortiras sans moi, que tu ne te laisseras pas aller… ou pas trop longtemps.

\- Je te promets d'essayer d'aller de l'avant, mentit-il.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sembla y lire la sincérité qu'elle attendait. Bien sûr, un Malefoy savait mentir lorsqu'il le voulait. Il avait pensé en avoir terminé avec cette discussion qui ne lui plaisait pas. Savoir qu'elle allait mourir était horrible, en parler rendait cela encore plus réel.

\- Je voudrais aussi te demander quelque chose d'autre, reprit-elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne veux pas… partir à l'hôpital, je veux être ici, juste toi et moi… Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part d'exiger ça de toi…

Oh oui, ça l'était, demander cela signifiait implicitement qu'il serait celui qui lui administrerait la potion qui abrégerait ses souffrances mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui refuser cela.

\- Je te le promets, dit-il en l'embrassant.

\- Merci.

\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dit-il en citant une partie de leurs vœux de mariage.

C'est un peu plus de six mois après le diagnostic que le pire arriva. Elle fut transférée à Sainte-Mangouste et maintenant, il en était là. Le moment tant redouté était proche, trop proche. Il avait beau essayer de relativiser en se disant qu'il avait eu six longs mois pour la chérir, ce que beaucoup n'avait pas la chance de faire mais ça ne l'aidait pas.

Il prit tendrement la main de son épouse et déposa un baiser dessus, incapable d'agir malgré qu'il sache très précisément ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça… se lamenta-t-il.

\- Tu as promis Drago, rappela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda et acquiesça. Ce n'était qu'un horrible moment à passer, le dernier. Alors il demanda à un médicomage de faire le nécessaire pour que son épouse soit renvoyée chez eux et prit la potion qui allait la faire partir sans souffrances.

Le lendemain, les gens se succédèrent pour dire au revoir à Hermione. Là aussi, chacun essayait de se dire que c'était une chance de pouvoir faire ses adieux à une personne encore en vie mais personne n'y parvenait.

Harry ressortit de la chambre de sa meilleure amie et se laissa aller contre le mur, la tête entre les mains avant de se reprendre, quelques minutes plus tard et de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Drago. Le blond ne montra pas sa surprise face à ce geste, pourtant, il était stupéfait. Depuis toutes ces années passées auprès d'Hermione, le Survivant n'avait fait que le tolérer par amour pour son amie.

\- Adieu Malefoy, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser de toi à une époque, malgré tous mes doutes lorsque j'ai appris pour vous deux, tu lui as donné tout l'amour qu'elle méritait, tout le bonheur que je lui souhaitais et pour ça, tu as ma reconnaissance éternelle. Elle va partir mais je pourrais sourire dans quelques temps en me disant qu'au moins, elle sera partie heureuse.

Quelque chose dans les yeux d'Harry fit comprendre à Drago que le mot « adieu » n'avait pas été choisi au hasard. Potter avait compris ses projets et voulait lui faire savoir qu'il ne l'en empêcherait pas, qu'il acceptait son choix. Cela comptait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre aux yeux du blond qui posa sa main sur celle de Harry.

\- Merci, prends soin de toi, répondit Drago.

Harry hocha la tête et après un dernier regard sur la porte close de la chambre, il partit, laissant Drago seul chez lui, enfin, seul avec son épouse. Fiole en main, il souffla un bon coup et entra dans la pièce. Doucement, il s'allongea à côté de la jeune femme et avec délicatesse, il la prit contre lui, posant la tête de son épouse sur son torse.

\- Je suis épuisée, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Tu vas boire la potion ma belle, elle va d'abord t'endormir…

\- Et je partirai, je sais, termina-t-elle.

\- Oui, tu partiras mais pas tout de suite, confirma-t-il.

\- J'aurais voulu encore quelques instants avec toi… sans être dans un état pareil.

\- Je peux faire ça.

\- Comment ?

\- La legilimancie, répondit-il simplement.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais très doué dans ce domaine, s'amusa-t-elle.

Il déboucha la potion et l'approcha de la bouche d'Hermione.

\- Bois mon amour, je te rejoins dans tes rêves.

Sans se faire prier, la jeune femme but le contenu de la fiole et reposa sa tête sur le torse de son mari, elle posa une main sur le ventre du jeune homme et avec un soupir de soulagement, elle ferma les yeux. Drago souffla un bon coup, il devait lui offrir les plus belles dernières minutes qu'il pouvait lui donner et pour cela, il fallait qu'il ait le sourire.

Le jeune homme prit sa baguette et entra dans l'esprit de son épouse. Il se retrouva dans un vaste champ donnant sur des rochers, on pouvait voir la mer plus loin. Il trouva Hermione au bord de la falaise et il la vit se retourner puis se précipiter sur lui, un sourire immense aux lèvres.

Elle se jeta sur lui et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec un rire immense qu'il ne lui avait plus entendu depuis longtemps.

\- C'est magnifique, non ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, où sommes-nous ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste voir la mer, les rochers et la verdure, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ils se regardèrent et sans se le dire, ils s'assirent dans l'herbe en regardant la mer. La sorcière se blottit contre son mari et le regarda.

\- Drago ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai peur, confia-t-elle.

\- S'il y a vraiment une vie après la mort, tu ne seras pas seule… dit-il en espérant la détendre.

\- Il y aura Fred, Sirius, Dobby, Pattenrond… Tu crois que les animaux sont dans le même paradis que nous ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

\- Pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas ?

\- Tu as raison, il y aura Pattenrond et Hedwige aussi, confirma-t-elle.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homme.

\- Et un jour, tu me rejoindras.

\- Oui.

\- Nous vivrons ensemble pour l'éternité…

\- Nous avons signé pour ça, s'amusa le jeune homme.

\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, contra Hermione un peu triste.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit après ça ?

\- Même la mort ne pourra nous séparer, se rappela-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête et la jeune femme s'installa à califourchon sur lui pour lui donner un baiser brûlant.

\- J'adore la legilimancie, confia-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi.

Elle se leva et tendit la main à Drago qui se leva en l'attrapant. Ils s'approchèrent de la falaise et regardèrent la vue magnifique.

\- Je sens que c'est tout proche, dit-elle.

Ne sachant quoi dire, il s'approcha et l'embrassa tout en la serrant contre lui.

\- Je n'ai plus peur… grâce à toi, confia-t-elle.

\- Tant mieux.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'écarta en lâchant sa main.

\- Sois heureux, je t'attendrai ici, promit-elle.

\- Je sais quoi faire pour être heureux mon ange, n'ai pas peur.

\- Je t'aime, dit-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Puis ce fut le néant. Drago se retrouva dans sa chambre, qu'il n'avait jamais quittée en réalité. Doucement, il repoussa le corps sans vie de son épouse et s'empara d'une fiole qu'il gardait dans sa table de chevet depuis des mois en prévision de ce jour.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de tâcher d'être heureux, c'était la seule chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Elle était l'amour de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas être heureux loin d'elle, alors la solution lui avait paru évidente.

Il but le contenu de la fiole et s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune femme, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Quelques secondes après ou peut-être était-ce quelques minutes, il se retrouva de nouveau dans ce champ avec devant lui, une Hermione mécontente.

\- J'avais vraiment réussi à me convaincre que tu ne ferais pas quelque chose d'aussi stupide, le sermonna-t-elle.

\- Enfin mon ange, tu sais bien que sans toi dans ma vie, j'ai toujours été stupide ! s'amusa-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça…

\- Je ne regrette rien Hermione. Mais plus belles années ont été celles passées avec toi. Après avoir connu un tel bonheur, je ne me voyais pas revenir à une vie sans toi.

\- Tu aurais pu fonder une famille ! Tu en rêvais…

\- Non chérie, je rêvais d'une famille avec toi. Je voulais des enfants qui soient un peu de toi et un peu de moi. Sans ça, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu es ma vie Hermione. Si tu n'es plus là, alors pourquoi y serais-je moi ?

Il caressa le visage de son épouse et l'embrassa, malgré sa désapprobation, Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne le voulait pas de toute façon. Ils étaient réunis et elle en était heureuse même si attendre de longues décennies ne l'aurait pas dérangée.

\- Même la mort ne pourrait nous séparer, rappela-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire radieux et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser fut interrompu lorsque la jeune femme sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Elle vit alors Pattenrond et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Drago, tu as vu ?!

\- Oui, je suis mort, pas aveugle !

Elle lui tira la langue et caressa son chat qui lui avait manqué. Le jeune homme ne put que sourire devant la joie de son épouse, qui faisait le reflet de sa propre joie. Ils étaient ensemble pour l'éternité, loin de la peine, du chagrin, de la maladie.

Avec un sourire, son chat dans un bras, serré contre elle, elle tendit son autre main à Drago qui la prit en déposant un baiser dessus. Soudain, près de la falaise, ils virent d'autres personnes. Le couple se regarda et commença à s'approcher des nouveaux venus.

Sirius, Fred, les parents d'Harry, Severus, la grand-mère de Drago et d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas étaient là. Hermione rayonnait. L'éternité promettait d'être belle, tout était beau de toute façon, du moment que son épouse était là, à ses côtés.

* * *

 **J'en profite pour vous parler de ma nouvelle fanfiction "La tentation du coeur", une Dramione (sinon je n'en parlerais pas ici XD)**

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Merci à toutes et à tous et à bientôt !**


End file.
